


злые

by eh5gg95vhii



Series: По кому скорбеть не обязательно [1]
Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: Genderfluid Character, Other, Rejection, Unrequited Love, yen's not amused
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eh5gg95vhii/pseuds/eh5gg95vhii
Summary: Они забрали её из «Дружеской руки», вручили посох, привели к Адою — и всё ради того, чтобы поучаствовать в неловком одностороннем разговоре несколькими днями позже.// предыстория: я официально закончил роман с Дорном в первой части игры, прошёл квест Ниры, и она вдруг решила, что Йен таким образом добиваются её сердечного признания — финальный диалог ветки у меня повторился раза три и исчез лишь после нежелательного поцелуя. мне показалось, что это достойно увековечивания
Relationships: Neera/Charname (one-sided)
Series: По кому скорбеть не обязательно [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898359
Kudos: 3





	злые

Пахло печёным. Приятно, тревожаще и заманчиво. Точно золотая корка хлеба с пряностями. Не базарный запах — без пота и шума; не домашний. Чужой. Пришедший из-под земли.  
Когда дунуло с севера и крикнула птица, он пропал. На краю пня сидел рогатый шлем — Шар-Тил с крепким замахом рубила дрова на продление остановки. Она вся блестела от пота. Дорн в раздражении периодически оборачивался на колку — колдун держались поодаль и всё равно улавливали самой кромкой сознания то, как болезненно пульсирует затылок полуорка без целебных растворов. Он прилёг в траву, отстегнув меч, чтобы слушать враждебную почву, прикрываясь тенью. Земля у водоёмов другая. Дышащая той духотой, что нагоняет Время цветов¹ на прохладную поверхность, и пресностью. Возможно, Стража напрягала открытая местность — лес дозором стоял лишь в нескольких километрах, синевой сосен сливаясь с небом. Чей-то живот заурчал, но его заглушил треск разлетевшегося полена.

— Ох, Бездна. У тебя опять в сумке одни галеты?

Йен заполняли пустые строки в отчёте за неделю, когда почувствовали на плече ладонь. Нира. Магия в разноцветном потоке кружила у её висков, сталкивалась с холодными стенами барьера, выстроенного вокруг полуэльфа, и умирала с неслышным, жалобным писком. Те немногие искры, что оставались целыми, поглощались бурым огнём. Медленно настойчивость девушки зарывалась в ткань — Йен вынуждены были поставить точку; мелкий символ образовался в конце строки, едва не став размашистым пятном. Перо испарилось, однако головы они не повернули. Под мостками мурчало озеро.  
Ладони у них были тонкие, со странными пальцами одинаковой длины, но разными по ширине, будто сдавленные на наковальне под молотом неуклюжего подмастерья; покрытые пятнами, точно обмакнули кончики в сажу, а она намокла и растеклась от слёз родительницы. Персоны с прожжённой дырой в груди вместо живого, нежного сердца. У неё тёмная, почти чёрная кожа багрового оттенка — пески побережья после славной битвы у подножья величественной эльфийской твердыни. Дитя Баала ничего не знали о наследии Tel’Quessir². Нира жила в Высоком лесу. Круглолицая, ажурная. Как хилое дерево, до которого не доходил свет, ибо оно сокрыто в глубине чащи. Воздух у ветвей сиял, распаляясь до грандиозного пожара.  
Йенкватуор широки в стремлении приспособить мир к очередной шахматной партии. Ветви они срубят и подберут на посох. Великий дуб наземь бросит новое семя, породив здоровье и упорядоченность. Стихия Ниры иная. Её колдун сторонились. Неожиданность не способна привнести вольность.

— О чём вопрошает Дикая волна?  
— Повторяю, — она выдохнула носом, — га-ле-ты. Ты ешь одни галеты. И никакой тоски по нормальной еде?  
— Голод поддерживает ясность, — Йен болтнули ногами в воде, и с неё поднялась громадная стрекоза. Ментально осязали каждую чешуйку. Думали, долго ли у Дорна будут держаться боли. Девушка в театральных раздумьях недолго погудела.  
— Наверное, ты просто не хочешь делиться.  
— Может и так.  
Они и не знали, что есть «делиться». В их сознании обладание блестящей тряпкой или разорённой тележкой — страшная обуза, посему всё собственное, лишнее должно поглощаться, изводиться, растворяться. Вместе с тем, попадая в среду с высосанными из пальца индикаторами достатка, они желали материального сильнее и сильнее, будучи одновременно мелочными и расточительными. Скаредность шла им лишь в моменты особой озабоченности чем-то посторонним, и Йен клали нищим в щербатые рты толстые монетки, часом не имея возможности положить что-то в рот _себе_. Стоило _финансам_ прийти в порядок, _дитя Баала_ приходили в тихое неистовство. Они вновь богатели, вновь приближались к невесомому покою дорогих комнат — где-то в сознании ютилась добрая привычка, приспособленность к роскоши, хотя Кэндлкип и держался скромным прибежищем.  
— Мне, к слову, пришло письмо от Имоен, — упоминание воровки всегда означало долгий утомительный рассказ — колдун закатили глаза. Повезло, что Нира до сих пор стояла сзади и видеть не могла, иначе искромётные реплики бы трижды обогнули Шионтар. «Сестра» с возрастом в своё отсутствие возбуждала только больше любопытства, эродирующего сначала престарелых монахов и монахинь, а затем и группу. — Мы как раз говорили о тебе! Всегда было интересно, почему ты разговариваешь так, будто разные книги пооткрывали на случайных страницах и заставили прохожих читать с каждой по первой строчке… Но ты никогда мне не отвечаешь. И я спросила у неё. Знать не знаешь, сколько теперь в моей светлой голове компрометирующих материалов… хорошо, что я мало записываю. Могла бы разнести вести о твоём прошлом во все концы Фаэруна, ха?  
— Ложное сведение Души опаснее шалости её, — ответили полуэльф, помолчав.  
— Но вот опять! Просто поразительно, я не поняла ни слова. И это тебе говорит магесса со стажем в области хаотичной чуши.  
— Авторша ей есть передо мной. Нет вины Наследия в том.  
Было тепло, но этого тепла не хватало, чтобы согреть кости. Йен ощутили мертвенную прохладу от журнала, который держали, окончательно оставив перепись, и отложили его с любопытством опасливой птицы. Дикая магия заражала предметы. Обложка задела их голое колено, мгновенно скользнувшее под воду. Они опустились с моста с головой, предварительно высвободившись из мантии.  
— Эй! Утопление тебя не спасёт! — Нира внезапно хлопнула в ладоши со смешинкой, словно это какая-то игра. — Это уже вполне ясное оскорбление!  
Она (нетерпеливо) подождала, пока они пожмут плечами, чего не произошло. Прыгнула следом. По глади разошлись круги. Пришлось вынырнуть.  
— Едва ли отметили истину, — колдун помотали головой, избавляясь от прилипших к щекам кольцам прядей. — Дабы её увидеть — принятие в необходимости.  
Она всегда приводила дитя Баала в состояние необъяснимого беспокойства, расстройства и печали — испарялось желание ехидничать, ноги начинало потряхивать; сладкие и вонючие, цвета малиновой язвы, растения, в росе и утренней зевоте — густая масса из цепких корней — это Нира. Паутина в фонарном свете; задорная заря. Сколько не кроши перца и соли на киту³ — он всё тот же, самый западный хлеб, смягчающий фальшивые воспоминания.  
Магесса сплюнула воду, что попала в рот, а им, напротив, захотелось зачерпать её всю, как пригоршню орехов, и набить в себя до отказа лёгких.  
— Ты невыносим. Вот поэтому так мне нравишься.  
Вдвоём хищно паря в воде, друг на друга они не смотрели. Скучающий интерес полуэльфа выглядел ударом мимо нот. Неловкое дыхание обожгло им лицо, когда девушка подплыла ближе. В них забилась больная тревога — вероятно, так же чувствуют себя птицы, чьи рёбра сжимаются в жадных ладонях; кости, способные под давлением раскроить полотно лица. Чудные фигурные пики розовых волос, сотканных разреженным воздухом.  
— Закрой глаза.  
— Сначала ты.  
Она могла нетерпеливо прицелиться, абсолютно не владея собственными ощущениями, и накрыть их губы своими. Поразить ударом лоб в лоб. Плеснуть рукой, молодо засмеявшись. Щёки — два восковых яблока — налились пунцовым светом, и Йен помутило от чужого предвкушения под языком. Волшебница, собираясь попробовать любви, неряшливо, как неказистые кремовые розочки на раздавленном торте, подалась вперёд. С живым внутренним опережением она нарушила приказ, данный себе, и приоткрыла глаза.  
Вдали послышался шёпот ступней, давящих траву. Сквозь хлопки ресниц Нира скоро разглядела вылезшего из озера колдуна. Змеёй они заползли обратно в поцелованное солнцем одеяние. Они сложили руки у бёдер, идя к заготовленному костру. Мудро — ожидать, откусывая от пирога край, на языке сахарную долину, а получить кусок разрисованного теста без подсластителя — пошло хотя бы отдалённо напоминающее фантазию пирожное. После начинаешь задумываться, стоило ли вовсе заходить в пекарню. «Коль есть семена ваточника — сушёный хвойник нужен».  
Дождь застучал по траве, лопающейся плотными пузырьками. Дорн продолжал морщить лоб.

**Author's Note:**

> ¹ Киторн, шестой месяц в летоисчислении Долин (02.06-01.07)  
> ² С эльфийского «народ»; термин объединяет несколько родственных рас-долгожителей фей-существ  
> ³ Пресный чультский хлеб, который готовят с солью и травами на раскалённой сковородке


End file.
